


Her Castle

by reinadefuego



Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Double Drabble, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February Trope Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 07:55:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20078782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reinadefuego/pseuds/reinadefuego
Summary: Vegh has a new boss, and it's safe to say they don't get along.Written for Femslash February Trope Bingo: Domesticity.





	Her Castle

"How was work today, babe?" Riley said, looking up from her books. This university course was killing her braincells, but it'd all be worth it by the time she graduated and joined the DSS.

Alex groaned, dropping down on the couch and leaning back. Riley palmed her an icy beer and Vegh put it to her forehead, relishing the cold sensation. Her feet ached, she was almost certain her legs were about to give out, and a large bruise from being shoved up against a hydraulic compactor was forming on her back.

"My boss is only four years older than me, and he's an arse."

"Well that sucks. Here, lay down and give me your feet."

Alex reluctantly kicked her shoes off and shuffled back on the couch. She yelped as Riley suddenly pulled her legs forward and hauled the rest of her body along the lounge. Riley's hands were strong, warm, and gentle as she pressed her thumbs into Vegh's ankle and began massaging circles into her foot.

"Oh shit," Alex moaned, arching off the couch. "Can we do more time at home from now on?"

"Depends. What's your boss's name?"

"Owen. He's a cunt, to put it mildly."


End file.
